Thrones
by SweetXWhisper
Summary: A love that blossoms through a curse that is in the midst of being broken. Seshomaru X OC


**I will be editing this as I go through and will let you know when. I will try to post Sunday. Please review. Flames welcome. Enjoy.**

It's lonely. It's so dark, cold. I hug my knees a little bit tighter for warmth. All there is around me is water. It's almost calming after all these years. After what happened years ago, I am still here. Stuck in this cursed pond waiting for a way out. The water shutters a bit around me. I can sense someone standing close to this pond. I don't want to help anyone anymore. There has been no one worth helping. I never thought I would ever understand what he said the night we were last a family.

"I pray for healing for my grandpa," those word came clear as day through my ears. Please, just leave me alone. This wretched curse will do more harm than good for the both of us. My body suddenly felt as though I was burning to help. I don't want to. The pain grew the more I resisted.

 _"Help them little one,"_ A soft voice spoke. These words swirled around in my head as I uncurled my body and moved against the waves of the water. I concentrated and the water began to boil. The grandpa placed his feet in the water and he was immediately healed. However, there was a sheik cry out from the boy that prayed for his grandpa. The grandpa was healed at the cost of his grandson. That is when I heard a tale I have not heard in years.

"Long ago, the Demon Lord of the West had powerful dragon- demons fighting on his side. These Dragon demons were magnificent. Their skins were impenetrable. There fire hotter than any fire the humans could make. They were what kept the West Lord more powerful than any other Lord throughout all the lands. One day when the leader of the dragon demon was traveling to talk to the Lord of the West about the next attack he and his clan would have on the enemy, he stumbled upon a siren. The sirens song lure him to her pond where a witch awaited him. She gave him a choice. If he would tell her the battle plans of the Lord of the West, that can heal even the dead, then she would show him a way to increase the clan's power. The dragon leader refused to tell her such a thing and began to walk off. However, the witch was persistent and offered him a game of chance. If he would win then she would tell him the enemy's weakness, but if she would win then she would take something indispensable to him. The dragon leader never one to back down from a challenge accepted the terms. He played the witches little game and lost."

"What did the witch take?" The young man asks. Both the grandpa and the young grandson sat on the bank of the pond.

"The witch cursed all the young children of the dragon clan. All the young children are to be bound to the first person who saves them from a life and death moment. They are virtually slaves whenever the person, they are attached to, is attacked they are automatically drawn to help. This made the dragon clan weak because this could be used against them in war. When the Leader of the clan told the Lord what happened he immediately ordered the leader out of his confidence. The dragon can was forced off the west lands. Most of the clan went separate ways, however when the other side learned about the curse they began seeking out all the young dragons and putting them in harm's way on purpose to pledge their allegiance to their side. For their power would hopefully tip the sides of the war. However, no one has been able to find any of the dragon clan since they left the west lands. It is said that the daughter of the leader of the dragon clan had a run in with the witched too. She also lost the game and now use her powers to heal the sick at this pond in exchange for a piece of the life of the asker. " The grandpa and his grandson began to walk away from the pond.

"Is there a way to break the curses grandpa?" The son asks.

"There haven't been anyways that have been said. However, there have been talks about a potion that might be able to break both curses. The ingredients are scattered across the lands no one knows the exact recipe but it might be able to do the trick," The grandpa and grandson continue to walk away.

I have heard that story over my whole life. That was story has changed over the many years of people telling it to their grandchildren. There is a way for the curse to be broken. It's is just I have not been able to find it yet. I am cursed to this damn pond to help that damn witch. If I can somehow find a way to leave here so I can find those ingredients, I might be able to finally be free. Before I was cursed by this wretch witch, my mother told me that she left something for me at the grave of my father before she was executed for a crimes against a Demon Lord. It might be that recipe. I just need to find a way to get there.

I begin to curl back up in a ball when I hear a scream come from close to the pound. I look up and see a little girl who is being hunted by a poisonous demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The cries of the little girl as she accidentally stumbles and falls into the pond. I am not allowed to save this little girl unless she asks to be saved or I will be punished. She is sinking further down till she hits the bottom. Damn it, I curl myself around the girl.

"Don't worry little one you will be okay," The water begins to bubble and the little girls head stops bleeding. I feel an intense burning in my body enough to make me whimper a little. I wrap the girl in my tail and take her up to the surface. As soon as I hit the surface my dragon form slips into my human like form. One short black mark appears on my forehead along with two other marks on my cheeks. The poisonous demon begins to laugh.

"Sooooo, the rumors are true. The dragon demons do exists. Leave the girl she is mine," the demon speaks as he takes a pouncing stance. My eye being to twitch as the burning sensation gets worse.

"You will leave this little girl alone… or… truly… suffer," I begin to breathe heavily. Damn this curse to hell. The demon eyes twinkle with delight as he notices my pain.

"You are in pain already. I have an advantage. I can not only have the girl but a dragon demons power as well? This is my lucky day," The poisonous demon moves towards both of us in a swift motion. I rush in front of the girl and take the blow. The hit knocks me off my feet to the ground. But I get back up as if nothing has happened to me.

"You are going to have to do better than that. I am Ai of the dragon clan. I-," The intense burning sensation began to become almost too intense. The further I get from the pond the more intense the burning gets. I look back at the pond. I have to get back soon. The poisonous demon took advantage of my moment of distraction and lunges for the girl, I quickly send fire to block his path. "You will not harm the girl," The fire burned bright and hot. The poisonous demon cursed and began to lung for me when suddenly a light whip flashed before my eyes and the demon split in two. My eyes settled on a strong figure slowly walking toward me. The powerful aura he held the moon crescent on his forehead told me he must be the Lord the girl was calling out to earlier. My fire extinguished as I lost consciousness.


End file.
